Warrior
by CrusniksDen
Summary: It took three gun shot wounds and a head injury, before Momo was brave enough to even think about confessing to Kaidoh. A MomoKai fic, in a street fighter!AU. All character's are 16 or older.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TeniPuri characters_

_Author's note: It's my first try on writing fanfiction, and publishing anything in written format.  
I appologize of any weirdness._

* * *

_I will confront and fight for the souls in this street_

"Wait, Momoshiro!"  
His shout fell on deaf ears, as Momo stormed out from the hospital room he was in. Kaidoh sighed deeply, trying to mind his wounded body while he tried to grasp the retreeting figure's white t-shirt. The fact that he was in the hospital, was his own fault... to a certain degree. Of course it had been Momoshiro's fault at first, as he had let his guard down.

In reality Kaidoh was happy it was he who had been shot and not Momoshiro. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted if it was the younger one who would be lying here instead of him. Probably he'd gone on a killing spree or something. His sigh turned into a pained hiss, as his right lung protested the wast expansion. He'd have to drop sighing for a few days.. or a week.

Being shot sucked.

Minding his aching and wrapped up body, Kaidoh made himself as comfortable as he could on the hospital bed. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. How would he, now that Momoshiro ran out looking like he'd kill someone with his bare hands. And that's probably what he was going to do... If he at all knew Momoshiro. That idiot could be so short tempered at times.

He didn't even know why he cared so much, if that idiot decided to get himself killed or not. Momoshiro could be so irritating at times, it wasn't even funny. He was loud, obnoxious, embarrassing and... and occasionally he managed to be cute... Kaidoh groaned, as he felt his cheeks heat up. He felt confused. Momoshiro had started to mean more to him than he could have ever imagined. Especially when they.. they were the oldest ones now. Tyring to take care of the younger ones in their street fighting club and...

Well Momo and he had gotten a bit closer. Sure they had their arguments, and they could be pretty physical, but they still needed each other. Momo was there for him. And he was there for Momo.

Kaidoh smiled a little, it dying almost as fast as it came, changing into a worried frown instead. He'd have to contact someone who'd stop Momo from acting stupid and getting hurt in the process. There was no point in going on a revenge hunt. Looking over to his right, there on the nightstand was his phone.

Kaidoh picked his phone up, checking how low the battery was real quick, before he started looking for someone who Momoshiro would listen to. Ryoma? Eiji? Fuji? ….Tezuka would be the best choice, but thing is... They were busy with their own life right now. New school. New challenges.

Kaido hissed.

He was getting a migraine from all this thinking and worrying. He decided to try call Momoshiro at first. Maybe he'd answer his phone. Just maybe, Momoshiro would have calmed down a little.

He glanced out of the window. The sun was still pretty high. Kaidoh bit his lip. He dialed Momoshiro's number and waited.  
And waited.

"Dammit, Momoshiro! Pick up the phone!"  
Kaidoh growled as he tried to call him one more time. And one more. After the fourth try he gave up. Panic was swirling around in his stomach, and he could see how his hands shook as he glanced at his phone that did not connect with Momo's. Momoshiro either had his phone on silent or he had it home. Which actually would not surprise him one bit. Groaning in frustration Kaidoh brushed his hair back, or what he could, with the bandages around his head. He'd hit that idiot when he came back.

Kaidoh decided to call Ryoma. Momoshiro and Ryoma were friends, right? Maybe the stupid monkey would listen to him instead. Kaidoh looked up the desired number and waited. The phone beeped a few times until:

"Hello, Kaidoh?"  
"Yes.. it's me. Look I, kid, I need you to find Momoshiro."  
Silence fell between the two for a moment, until Ryoma opened his mouth again. "Did he do something stupid again?", there was a hint of amusement detectable in his voice, tho Kaidoh did not find it funny at all. For all he knew Momo was either killing someone or being killed. It was a cruel world they lived in.

"Yes. Yes he did. Look. I'm in the hospital, I can't go after him as much as I'd like. I need you to find him, before he kills someone or gets killed himself."  
"...You're at the hospital? Is it bad?"

"Three gunshot wounds and a blow to the head. Nothing big or something you need to worry about. Just find that idiot Monkey, will you?"  
"I'm on my way."  
"Thank you, Ryoma. I owe you."

* * *

Momoshiro was furious. He had ran out of the hospital so fast, he had bumped into a few chairs in the hospital's lobby and now he was sporting a few bruises on his calves and shins. His grey-brown short's did not hinder anyone from seing them, but he didn't care.  
After he had run a few blocks he stopped to catch his breath, pulling at his white t-shirt, which was stained with drying blood. He could care less right now. His mind was on something else.. On a person to be more correct. That one jerk, who dared to...

He knew there weren't exactly rules to street fighting, but there was this unwritten rule everyone agreed on. No. Guns. What so ever.

They didn't want to kill each other even if they were fighting rival gangs. Gangs were second family. They looked after each other. But you never killed anyone! Because what'd you tell the parents of the person who's life you took?  
Momoshiro punched a passing streetlight. His knuckles cracked and popped. He didn't notice the pain, even tho the swelling was shortly starting to show and some blood trickled down his fingers. He was seeing red. He was tasting blood and he was shaking with rage. No one hurt them he loved and cared about without consequenses.

Momoshiro continued his march down the street. He'd show that Kirihara jerk a thing or two. No one hurt Kaidoh. No one!

Turning at the next corner, Momoshiro saw just who he was looking for. Kirihara was going into a bookstore on the opposite side of the street. Gritting his teeth Momoshiro was about to run over to him, but was stopped as a car drove past him. Cursing loudly Momo shook his fist at the driver who continued on his merry way, after nearly hitting him in the process. This time before crossing the street, he looked both ways. He'd be no good for Kaidoh if even he was in hospital, or dead for that matter. Hesitation lifted his head for a while, as he thought this over. He could recall Kaidoh's face as he left.

Head being wrapped up. Panic in his eyes. Hand stretched out for him... As he had stretched his hand out, he had leaned forward some, his hospital gown had slid down some, and given Momo a clear vision to the wrapped upper body.

Three bullets. Three. Not one.

One of them had gracefully just graced his right side, but the others had hit home. One going straight through and one had to be fished out at the hospital. ...all this resulted in a nearly collapsed lung, pierced shoulder and a head injury as he hit his head when falling down.

Momoshiro stopped in front of the bookstore, he hadn't even noticed he had gotten there already. He could see Kirihara through the window, looking at some books, wearing his yellow-brown shirt. Maybe he should just go back to the hospital. Kaidoh probably needed him more... not that that snake would ever admit it..

Momo had just recently figured that he had a huge crush on the Viper. Which had confused him ridiculously much in the beginning, and it had resulted in insults and small fist fights, but as time went by, he had accepted it. But he had not told Kaidoh. Oh god no, he felt too embarrassed about it to open his mouth and say anything.

All of this was his fault. Not Kaidoh's.

Was he even doing the right thing now? Probably not but he was still so angry. He lifted his hands up to rub his face. They still smelled of blood. Of Kaidoh's blood. He had almost lost Kaidoh, and he hadn't even told the viper yet how he felt about him.

The door opened to the bookstore and Kirihara came out.  
"Well look who's here~ Shouldn't you be in hospital, _Momoshiro_?"

The way his name rolled over Kirihara's tongue made him shiver. Lowering his hands from his face, purple eyes locked onto the young messy haired man in front of him. That smirk the other one had, made his anger boil up again. So arrogant. So irritating.

"How's the lil snake? Still alive? Oh, so sad~"  
Kirihara chuckled, shaking his head, with amusement written over his face. He had intended to just harm this idiot before him. Not the viper. But you didn't always get what you wanted in life, did you? But then again... It seemed like he had managed to hit a nerve on this short tempered male anyway.

"You bastard! You had no right to shoot him!"  
Yes, Kirihara's thoughts were right. He had managed to damage Momoshiro, if not physically then mentally. It made his life so much more fun. More amusing. He chuckled again.

"What are you laughing about?!"  
"Oh nothing... I just like seeing you like this. Distressed. Hurt."

Momoshiro took a step back. Hurt? Him? He wasn't...

"Don't you tell me you aren't hurt, Momoshiro. It's written all over you. Could it be... that you actually like that viper?"  
Momo's cheeks heated up and he snarled at the dark haired bastard before him.

"N-no! Of course not!"  
He hoped Kirihara did not notice how his voice was higher pitched.

"Of course~ So tell me, Momoshiro. What brings you here, to see lil ol me?"  
"...You know bloody well what brings me here!"  
"Oh? Do I?"

Kirihara tilted his head, his expression being that of confusion, only to change into a smirk.  
"Perhaps you are here to teach me a lesson? Ah, Momo, I didn't know you were such a knight."

"Shut up!"  
Momoshiro pulled his arm back and was about to swing it at Kirihara's smirking face. As he was about to do some serious damage that would probably land his ass in jail for the next three years, a hand stopped him. Turning around to glare at anyone who dared stop him fom nailing this jerk into the pavement with his fists, he came face to face with a very disapproving look fom underneath a white cap, in a set of brown eyes.

"Ryoma? What are you doing here?"  
"Stopping you from committing something you wouldn't be proud of later in life? Seriously, Momo, are you this stupid?"

Momoshiro shook himself lose from Ryoma's grip and huffed. He was not stupid! Ryoma's eyes moved onto Kirihara next, taking in the messy haired young man wearing black shorts and a grey hoodie, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ah, if it isn't Ryoma."  
"Evening."

Kirihara licked his lips and turned to walk away. His hand moved out of his pocket. He apparently did not need it right now as Momo had been stopped. Humming for himself, he felt slight disappointment well up.

"Well apparently nothing's going to happen now, so... I'll be taking my leave."  
Momoshiro growled, head snapping into the direction of this dark haired male.

"Wait! We'll settle this!"  
"Oh, do tell me when."  
"Momo, don't be stupid. Kaidoh wont be happy."

Momo was too busy glaring at Kirihara to listen to Ryoma's rationalizations. He knew he'd get his ass whooped by Kaidoh if he was to know about this. If.  
"Next Saturday. At the park."  
"Hn. I will see you there, Momoshiro. Say hi to Kaidoh from me."

After Kirihara had left his field of vision, Momo felt himself relax. He was still angry, but not in the same degree. Perhaps Ryoma had this small calming affect on him, he didn't know about.

"You do know, Kaidoh wont be happy about this."  
He heard Ryoma say, and Momo's shoulders slumped. Shit. The younger one was right.

"I know."  
"He'll kick your ass when he can muster the energy to walk again."

"You really are an idiot aren't you?"  
"I'm not!"

* * *

_Thank you for reading. ;w;_


End file.
